Accademia Neo primo Vongola
by KaruHime93
Summary: Después de un ataque a nami-chu Tsunayoshi Sawada actual líder vongola se ve en la necesidad de mandar a todos sus compañeros de clases a Italia a la prestigiosa academia Neo Primo vongola que alberga a solo hijos de mafiosos para protegerlos del peligro mientras elimina al enemigo y al mismo tiempo intenta proteger su identidad de Decimo vongola de sus compañeros de clase.


Neo Primo Vongola

La academia Neo primo Vongola ha existido desde los tiempos de secondo Vongola creada con el propósito de albergar a los jóvenes hijos de los más poderosos mafiosos y líderes de las próximas generaciones de la mafia europea, pero después de un ataque a la escuela nami-chu Tsunayoshi Sawada actual líder vongola se ve en la necesidad de mandar a todos sus compañeros de clases a Italia ala prestigiosa academia vongola para protegerlos del peligro mientras elimina al enemigo y al mismo tiempo intenta proteger su identidad de Decimo vongola de sus compañeros de clase.

Lo se! La historia donde los compañeros de clase de Tsuna van a Italia mientras este a su vez intenta ocultar su identidad como decimo vongola es un tanto cliché pero…amo los cliches! En particular este, motivo por el cual decidí crear este fic no creo que sea tan bueno como tantos que he leído algunos en esta misma pagina y los cuales amo, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo y espero sea de su agrado.

Solo para que quede caro esta sera una historia TsunaxChrome o 2796 como deseen llamarle.

Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios….

 ** _Capítulo_** _ **1 *Ataque a la escuela***_

Se encontraba exhausto y adolorido, múltiples cortes adornaban cada extremidad de su cuerpo y una hilera de sangre salía de una herida sobre su ceja recorriendo todo su rostro y terminando en un pequeño charco de sangre en el piso, el simple hecho de respirar le causaba dolor y podía sentir como cada bocanada de aire le causaba un intenso ardor en sus pulmones debido a una posible costilla rota, tsuna volteo a ver preocupado a su pequeño compañero. Natsu yacía a un lado suyo el pequeño león también estaba exhausto lo pudo notar al ver la respiración entrecortada del león el cual observaba detenidamente a sus contrincantes alerta ante cualquier movimiento que estos pudieran inhalo una fuerte bocanada de aire tratando de ignorar el ardor en sus pulmones la retuvo por escasos segundos para después exhalar regularizando a si su respiración si bien su estado actual era lamentable debía admitir que sus heridas eran pequeños rasguños comparados al estado en el que se encontraban sus adversarios.

Hibari Kyoya se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia recargando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente el lado izquierdo de su rostro bañado completamente en sangre sus brazos y piernas sufrían largas y profundas heridas a un lado suyo se encontraba su compañero de combate, el pequeño erizo estaba recostado en el piso a un lado de las tonfas rotas del guardián de la nube. A su vez Rokudo mokuro estaba a solo un par de metros tratando de recargarse con una mano sobre su tridente mientras con la otra trataba en vano de cubrir la herida en su abdomen y de la cual salía una larga hilera de sangre una pequeña herida adornaba su ojo derecho, por ultimo su guardián del sol Sasagawa Ryohei yacía recostado sobre un charco de sangre, al verlo por un momento la angustia lo invadió pensando en la posibilidad de haber herido de gravedad a su amigo dejándolo inconsciente o inclusive muerto, pero suspiro aliviado al notar el ligero sube y baja de su pecho indicándole que aun respiraba, si bien el fue el causante de que sus guardines se encontraran en tan lamentable estado no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado y ligeramente culpable, aunque reamente ellos solos se lo habían buscado al insistir en enfrentarse a él, lo habían acosado y seguido durante una semana entera que al final había terminado cediendo solo para poder quitárselos de encima, quien iba a pensar que tardaría tanto en vencerlos o que llegaría a herirlos a tal grado pero durante escasos segundos en su combate estuvo a punto de ser derrotado por sus guardianes y fue entonces que decidió pelear enserio, ahora aquí estaban las consecuencias, sus amigos estaban heridos de gravedad y el se sentía tan cansado que estaba seguro de que era cuestión de minutos para llegar a su límite y caer rendido.

Estaba a punto de llamar a los médicos para que atendieran a sus guardianes y a él cuando escucho la enorme puerta de metal abrirse al otro lado del cuarto de entrenamiento, inmediatamente natsu se puso alerta gruñendo feroz a quien sea que entrara por esa puerta y no fue hasta que vio a Giannini uno de los principales inventores de vongola entrar que el pequeño león se tranquilizo.

El pequeño hombre llevaba en sus hombros a un bebe vestido completamente de negro con una fedora sobre la cual yacía un pequeño camaleón.

-Ciao-su! Dame alumnos.-dijo el ex arcobaleno al entrar a la habitación-han hecho un verdadero desastre. -tsuna noto como Reborn recorría con la mirada la habitación, las paredes estaban destrozadas el techo estaba completamente hecho añicos y sobre el piso yacían los restos de las cuatro paredes.-Dame Tsuna has hecho un buen trabajo al derrotar a tres de tus guardianes mas fuertes.- Tsuna creyó notar un pequeño toque de orgullo en la voz de su tutor pero lo descarto inmediatamente al ver la mirada burlona del bebe.-aunque as tardado un poco mas de lo esperado, debo admitir que no lo hiciste mal tomando en cuenta que tus guardianes también han crecido mucho en cuanto a poder.

Tsuna suspiro exhausto y miro con fastidio a su tutor, el estaba tan cansado como para recordar tener modales con su tutor y estaba tan adolorido que comenzaba a sentirse molesto así que realmente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que hiciera su tutor lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era ir a su habitación y dormir por los próximos tres días, para así poder regresar con energías a clases el próximo lunes.

Reborn salto del hombro de Giannini caminando hacia donde se encontraban los guardianes mal heridos.

-Giannini trae a los médicos,los guardianes necesitan de atención medica.

-haii! Rebon-san.- respondió inmediatamente el inventor mientras salía de la habitación en busca de los médicos.

\- en cuanto a ti.- Reborn aparto la mirada de sus guardianes para verlo fijamente.- será mejor que también te atiendan esa costilla y descanses un poco, partimos mañana mismo a namimori lo cual será problemático en el estado en el que te encuentras

-mañana! Pero creí que regresaríamos el próximo sábado.- grite olvidándome por completo mi estado, hasta donde el sabia regresarían el sábado debido a que las clases de su ultimo semestre en nami-chu empezaban el lunes.

-y que día crees que es hoy? el enfrentamiento con tus guardianes duro 2 días enteros, Dame –Tsuna si no fueras tan débil los habrías derrotado en cuestión de minutos pero eres tan **inútil** e incapaz de pelear con verdadera seriedad contra tus guardianes, no cabe duda que mereces el título de dame- Tsuna.-dijo Reborn con burla.

Tsuna estaba tan impactado por la noticia que había dejado de escuchar los insultos de su sádico tutor y pensar que habían pasado dos días, dos largos días fue lo que tardo en vencer a sus amigos, el sabia que había tardado un poco mas de lo normal pero jamás pensó que seria tanto además como podía adivinar que sus amigos se habían vuelto tan fuertes en tampoco tiempo, el decimo vongola se recostó sobre el piso, Natsu se acostó con el ocultándose en la chaqueta del castaño y sin importar lo que su sádico tutor le dijera, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos aprovecharía cada minuto que le quedaba antes de regresar a su antigua escuela para dormir.

Fue su híper-intuición lo que lo despertó, levantándose rápidamente de su cama mientras que se ponía en modo de defensa con los pies separados y ambos brazos al frente protegiendo su rostro, mirando fijamente la cama donde un pequeño agujero atravesaba la almohada donde solo momentos antes se encontraba su cabeza.

-bien hecho Dame-tsuna al parecer tu híper intuición ha mejorado considerablemente.- Tsuna se tranquilizo en cuanto escucho esa voz y volteo a ver con fastidio a su tutor quien estaba parado sobre la ventada de su alcoba apuntando hacia el con león en forma de pistola.

-Reborn! Podrías por favor dejar de despertarme de formas tan peligrosas, pude haber muerto!-regaño mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama-hiii!. - Grito al sentir el punzante dolor, había olvidado que su costilla aun no había sanado por completo.

-silencio Dame-Tsuna, será mejor que bajes antes de que nos acabemos toda la comida-dijo el arcobaleno mientras sonreía con malicia y salía de la habitación.

Tsuna solo negó con la cabeza conocía tan bien a su tutor y a los intrusos llámese I-pin, Lambo Futa y Bianchi como para saber que sin importar que se apresurara o no para cuando llegara al comedor ya se habrían acabado todo el desayuno, así que decidió mejor tomar una ducha y cambiarse con calma después de todo aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo para que las clases empezaran, la ducha fue rápida por lo que en cuestión de minutos había terminado de ducharse, lo primero que izo fue ponerse con cuidado las vendas sobre el abdomen para después ponerse su uniforme, trato de arreglar su cabello pero como siempre le resultó imposible evitar que este pareciera como si fuera en contra de la gravedad termino de ponerse sus deportivas y se dispuso a salir de su habitación cuando se fijo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en su habitación y examino detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo, había mejorado considerablemente su físico si bien no había crecido mucho y seguía siendo de complexión delgada, había agregado un par de músculos a su abdomen y sus brazos eran ligeramente más anchos, su rostro se había alargado un poco y sus facciones se volvieron más serias provocando que se viera un más madura sin embargo la característica con el cambio mas notable fueron sus ojos si bien seguían mostrando esa bondad y calidez que lo caracterizaba también mostraban aquella autoridad y fortaleza digna de todo líder, tenía una vendita sobre la herida en su ceja y un horrible moretón adornaba el lado izquierdo de su labio, su nuevo uniforme le quedaba algo grande por lo que ocultaba muy bien su formado abdomen. al verse con el escolar de nami alta después de dos años de haberse ido de Namimori Tsuna no pudo evitar recordar los viejos momentos cuando asistía a la escuela Nami-chu, sonrió al pensar lo que sus antiguos compañeros de clases dirían si se enteraran que el perdedor Tsuna ahora era el actual líder de la familia vongola, la mafia mas poderosa de todo el continente europeo, pero eso era algo que no se podía permitir había regresado a Japón solo para graduarse de la escuela media superior junto con sus amigos como todo chico de 18 años normal para después regresar a su segundo hogar Italia y hacerse cargo correctamente de su amada familia.

Sonrió a su reflejo hoy seria un gran día vería a las chicas después de seis largos meses y alfin podría vivir tranquilamente sin los entrenamientos y las filas enormes de documentos que su tutor dejaba en su oficina cada día, por lo menos durante los próximos 4 meses.

Con mejor ánimo bajo al comedor y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios al ver la escena frente a el, sentados en la mesa se encontraba su pequeña familia su guardián del trueno lambo jugaba con la comida mientras era regañado por la pequeña I-pin, Futa reía por el comportamiento de los dos pequeños y su espartano tutor tomaba su taza de café tranquilamente mientras leía un periódico que sospechaba era de Italia Bianchi como de costumbre acosaba a reborn, con sonrisa en labios se sentó en uno de los asientos vacios y su sonrisa se borro al ver que efectivamente los niños habían devorado toda la comida.

-de que te quejas dame -Tsuna, te advertí que si no bajabas pronto no alcanzarías almuerzo.-dijo el bebe sin apartar su mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo.

El castaño estaba apunto de quejarse pero en ese momento entro nana, la mujer llevaba consigo un plato de arroz con tocino y pequeñas salchichas en forma de pulpo el cual coloco frente al castaño.

-aquí está tu almuerzo Tsu-kun, no creías que te dejaría sin almorzar verdad?-dijo la castaña con su característica sonrisa

-arigato oka-san- respondió Tsuna recuperando los ánimos y comenzando a comer, cuando estaba a punto de terminar su almuerzo escucho el timbre,

-ara ara, quien será tan temprano?-se pregunto la mujer quien estaba recogiendo los platos sucios de la mesa.

-deben ser los chicos, quedaron que pasarían por mi para ir a la escuela y será mejor no hacerlos esperar.- comió la ultima rebanada de salchicha y se levanto tomando sus trastes sucios y llevándolos al lavador, tomo su mochila y salió rápidamente de la casa no sin antes despedirse de su familia.

Nana sonrió tiernamente al ver a su hijo marcharse, él había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo, hace un par de años jamás habría esperado que limpiara sus propios trastes y menos aun que se levantara temprano para asistir a clases pero lo que mas había cambiado del castaño era su autoestima, ahora era más seguro y confiado en si mismo, ya no era aquel niño que no tenía amigos y se asustaba de su propia sombra nana sabía que gran parte de ese cambio se lo debía al pequeño tutor que tomaba tranquilamente su café.

Gokudera y Yamamoto se encontraban afuera de la casa esperando a su amigo y jefe en cuanto lo vieron salir le sonrieron animadamente.

-buenos días Judaime/Tsuna.-saludaron los dos al unisonó provocando una sonrisa al castaño le resultaba gracioso la coordinación de ambos.

-Buenos días Hayato, Takeshi-saludo mientras se reunía con sus amigos y tomaban su camino a la escuela.-como les fue en su día de descanso?-pregunto curioso, después de todo durante los últimos dos años que pasaron en Italia fueron contados los días que pudieron descansar, ya que era imposible poder relajarse cuando tienes toda una familia de mafiosos a tu cargo.

-realmente me fue muy bien.-dijo animadamente Yamamoto.-mi viejo cerro el restaurante para poder tener un día de padre e hijo y fue realmente divertido.

\- y tu Hayato?

-mmm, me fue muy bien Judaime.- respondió el peli plata no muy convencido.

-será mejor que me digas la verdad Hayato.-presiono el castaño, el sabia que su amigo estaba mintiendo y lo confirmo cuando lo escucho suspirar derrotado.

-en realidad cuando yo llegue Aniki se encontraba en el departamento ella por algún motivo sabia de mi regreso y decidió hacerme una "platillo especial" para festejar mi regreso de Italia.- Gokudera sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al recordar la extraña forma y el nauseabundo olor de ese "platillo especial" que su hermana había preparado para el.- tuve que huir y esconderme para evitar morir por comer esa cosa.

Tsuna y Yamamoto, sintieron lastima por su compañero sabían por experiencia propia lo peligrosa que era la comida de la peli morada, después de todo ellos lo habían vivido en carne propia cuando, después de unos meses de haberse ido a Italia se vieron forzados a probar un pequeño bocado de la comida de Bianchi, ese día todos se encontraron enfermos y con una severa intoxicación estomacal.

-ma ma Hayato, que tal si salimos a festejar nuestro regreso-dijo animadamente Yamamoto mientras cruzaba ambos brazos tras su nuca y sonreía animadamente. - también podríamos invitar a las chicas.

-es buena idea nos pondremos de acuerdo con ellas en clases.-dijo Tsuna cuando diviso una extravagante cabellera roja e inmediatamente la reconoció.- Enma! -grito emocionado mientras corría hacia el pelirrojo tenía más de seis meses desde que lo vio por ultima vez y en verdad le alegraba reencontrarse con el.

Tsuna se paro en seco al ver de frente a su amigo.

-Enma que sucedió, Por qué estás tan herido?-pregunto al ver los múltiples rasguños en el rostro del pelirrojo, su cara estaba cubierta de venditas y ojo izquierdo estaba completamente morado sin mencionar que su mano derecha estaba vendada.- no me digas que… fue un ataque enemigo?- su rostro se torno serio y su mirada fría el simple hecho de pensar que alguna familia enemiga hiriera a su amigo le ponía furioso, todos a su alrededor se tensaron al sentir el aura acecina que empezaba a emanar del castaño.

-tranquilo Tsuna no es lo que piensas.- trato de tranquilizar Enma.

-entonces que es?-pregunto aun con seriedad a lo que el pelirrojo solo suspiro.

-he estado entrenando- dijo simplemente.- aunque yo debería preguntar lo mismo.-Enma también había notado los rasguños y la larga herida en la ceja de su amigo.

Todo rastro de seriedad y aura asesina desaparecieron al escuchar al pelirrojo.

-digamos que también he estado en entrenamiento.- se rasco la nuca con su mano derecha mientras reía con nerviosismo y después de unos largos segundos de silencio ambos capos suspiraron al unisonó.

-no la tenemos fácil verdad?, me preocupa que es lo que pensaran todos nuestros compañeros cuando nos vean.

-no te preocupes Tsuna bastara con que digamos que nos caímos de las escaleras o que nos golpeamos contra un poster y lo creerán, después de todo somos los dame del colegio.- razono Enma como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-tienes razón-murmuro el castaño, después de un año siendo líder de vongola y una de las personas mas influyente de todo el continente europeo por poco y olvidaba que en su antigua escuela era conocido como un perdedor, aunque en realidad no le importaba mucho prefería mantener a sus compañeros en la ignorancia y a salvo y para eso era necesario que siguieran creyendo que era un perdedor y no el actual líder de vongola y por lo que Tsuna pudo notar su amigo pensaba lo mismo, era lo mejor no involucrarlos en su bajo mundo.-por cierto Enma como se encuentran ellas? Si no mal recuerdo decidiste regresar de Italia para estar en entrenamiento con las hermanas.- pregunto Tsuna recordando como seis meses atrás su amigo le había informado sobre sus planes para convencer a las hermanas HuaRyu de que lo apoyaran con su entrenamiento, cosa que no le agrado mucho después de todo las hermanas eran conocidas por su carácter despiadado y su brutalidad, de hecho le sorprendía que aun después de seis meses el capo aun siguiera vivo.

-si preguntas si siguen siendo igual de sádicas y despiadadas así es, les encanta hacerme la vida imposible creo que si pusiéramos a las hermanas y a reborn-san en una competencia de quien es el tutor mas sádico, habría un empate.

-Judaime no quiero interrumpir su reencuentro pero se nos ha hecho tarde.- interrumpió Gokudera mirando su reloj de mano.

-hiii! Es cierto debemos irnos- grito el castaño mientras corría rápidamente o tan rápido como su costilla rota se lo permitiera siendo seguido por sus guardianes y Enma.

Después de una larga carrera lograron llegar a tiempo a nami-chu Tsuna sonrió con nostalgia al ver nuevamente su antigua escuela recordando viejos momentos.

-que viejos recuerdos.-dijo Yamamoto interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño.- y pensar que solo ha pasado poco más de dos años desde que nos fuimos a Italia, pero al parecer nami-chu no ha cambiado mucho.

-en realidad todo sigue igual, solo con la diferencia de que ahora no esta el perfecto demonio para mantener a todos al marguen.-dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose al guardián de la nube.-aunque la nueva directora es muy estricta, y es quien mantiene nami-chu en orden.

-hm.. Debe ser una mujer fuerte si es capas de controlar a todos estos idiotas.- dijo la tormenta recorriendo con la mirada a todos los alumnos que iban directo a clases.

-Hayato no deberías de hablar así de nuestros compañeros.- reprendió el vongola.

-algo así, al parecer era militar antes de convertirse en directora.- respondió el simón después de todo el opinaba lo mismo que la tormenta con respecto a sus compañeros.

-por cierto Enma quienes son nuestros compañeros este semestre?- pregunto curioso yamamoto.

-en realidad son los mismos con los que estudiamos cuando estábamos en nami media solo hay unos pocos nuevos.- a Tsuna no le sorprendió escuchar eso después de todo nami chu se dividía en la escuela media Y la escuela media superior, por lo que era normal que los grupos se mantuvieran igual aun en la escuela media superior.

Los jóvenes mafiosos terminaron su plática al ver que al fin estaban frente a la puerta de su salón de clases y cuando se disponían a entrar un par de chicas pasaron rápidamente frente ellos corriendo directamente hacia su el castaño y derribándolo contra el suelo.

-Tsu-kun!/Tsuna-san!.-gritaron ambas chicas abrazando al castaño quien no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima saliera de sus ojos al sentir el intenso dolor en su abdomen las chicas habían golpeado su costilla rota cuando se habían abalanzado sobre el.

-hola chicas.-dijo tratando de ocultar su dolor, lo que menos quería era preocupar a sus amigas.

-que bueno que regresaran.-dijo kyoko animadamente.

-haru los extrañaba desu.- siguió la morena, Tsuna no se sorprendió de ver a haru ahí después de todo había decidido dejar su anterior instituto para ir a namu-chu junto con sus amigas.

-es bueno verlos.-dijo una morena desde la puerta viendo a los presentes.

-igualmente Hana-san- respondió Tsuna desde el suelo y en esta ocasión no pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor llevando su mano izquierda a su abdomen mientras una segunda lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

-Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san estas bien?-preguntaron ambas chicas preocupadas.

-estoy bien solo es un pequeño golpe.-mintió.

-dejen a judaime! Lo están lastimando!- grito la tormenta a ambas mujeres las cuales para alivio del castaño se levantaron rápidamente.

-Tsuna-kun, realmente estas bien?-pregunto una vez más Kyoko mirando fijamente a su amigo lo conocía tan bien que sabía que con tal de no preocuparlas mentiría, el castaño solamente asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír pero ella había notado como en ningún momento aparto su brazo del abdomen.

-Tsuna-kun estas mintiendo.-dijo la peli naranja mientras miraba con seriedad al vongola estaba a punto de pedirle que fueran a la enfermería pero en ese momento sonó la campana.

-será mejor que entremos a clases.-dijo rápidamente el castaño levantándose y entrando rápidamente al salón, agradecido de que la campana sonara, no le gustaba preocupar a kyoko.

Los jóvenes entraron al salón de clases bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, los cuales se cuestionaban él porque las dos chicas más lindas de toda la escuela corrieron a abrazar al castaño, todos lo habían reconocido inmediatamente después de todo como olvidar al alumno que era blanco de burlas y humillaciones por parte de todos ellos.

-buenos días alumnos.-saludo un hombre alto y de complexión delgada con cabello color negro el cual acababa de entrar al salón dirigiéndose directamente al escritorio.

-buenos días Nezu-sensei.-respondieron todos los alumnos levantándose de sus asientos para saludar educadamente a su maestro.

-valla veo viejos rostros este año.-dijo mirando donde Tsuna y sus dos guardianes se habían sentado.-jóvenes porque no se levantan y se presentan, aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros ya los conocen tuvimos varios alumnos nuevos este año.

El primero en presentarse fue Yamamoto y los suspiros provenientes de algunas de sus compañeras no se hicieron esperar cosa que no impresiono al castaño después de todo Yamamoto había cambiado considerablemente estos últimos años, era más alto y su figura estaba forjada tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su mentón y una sonrisa relajada y honesta.

-Yo! Qué bueno verlos de nuevo chicos soy Yamamoto Takeshi-dijo animadamente- espero que nos llevemos bien de nuevo, por cierto alguien sabe cuándo son las inscripciones para el equipo de base ball?-pregunto inocentemente causando la risa de todos sus compañeros o por lo menos de los que lo conocían.

-ja jajá sigues siendo un friki del baseball.- dijo sin burla uno de sus compañeros.

\- no has cambiado nada Yamamoto!-grito otro, al parecer todos sus compañeros estaban felices de verlo.

-Tsk… ustedes sí que son molestos.-dijo irritado la tormenta quien era el próximo en presentarse.- Gokudera Hayato.- dijo simplemente para después sentarse de nuevo, en esta ocasión no solo se escucharon suspiros si no también chillidos por parte de gran parte de las chicas de la clase quienes estaban emocionadas por el regreso del delincuente. -Tsk, mujeres locas-murmuro.

-Kya! Gokudera-kun está aún más guapo.-dijo una de las chicas, el guardián de la tormenta había tenido varios cambios también, no había crecido mucho este último año pero su rostro había madurado y su cuerpo también había tomado mejor forma, de complexión delgada solo un poco menos robusta que la de Yamamoto, pero más definida.

El último en presentarse fue Tsuna, quien inmediatamente noto como sus ex compañeros dejaron de prestar atención para voltearse a hacia Yamamoto y Gokudera asfixiándolos con preguntas, el ya se esperaba esa clase de reacción por parte de sus compañeros después de todo a los ojos de ellos él era solo un perdedor sin importancia, aunque debía admitir que se sintió un poco irritado, al parecer se había acostumbrado a que en Italia cuando él hablaba todos guardaban silencio y prestaban atención a absolutamente todo lo que dijera por muy estúpido que esto fuera, pero claro eso era en Italia donde era conocido como el décimo vongola aquí solo era Tsunayoshi Sawada el dame-Tsuna suspiro derrotado y a pesar de que era olímpicamente ignorado decidió presentarse.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, que bueno verlos de nuevo.-dijo simplemente

-alias el Dame- Tsuna.-se burló uno causando la riza de sus compañeros y provocando el enojo de sus amigos.

-que dijiste! Discúlpate con Judaime!-grito Gokudera mientras se levantaba y tomaba al pobre chico del cuello de su uniforme mirando con furia a la basura que se había atrevido a insultar a su jefe y amigo.

-ma ma Gokudera tranquilízate.- Yamamoto acudió rápidamente tomando a su amigo del hombro y tratando de tranquilizarlo.-él no lo decía en serio, verdad?-pregunto mirando con seriedad al chico quien sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ver la mirada fría que le mandaba el moreno, preguntándose donde rayos había quedado el chico sonriente y amable de hace unos segundos.

-cállate friki del baseball! Él se burló de Judaime y hay que hacerlo pagar!

-pero no creo que Tsuna le guste que lastimes al pobre chico.

Yamamoto solo recibió un insulto como respuesta y fue ahí donde la pelea comenzó, Gokudera estaba tan exaltado por la pelea con el moreno que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había dejado ir al chico.

-jóvenes tranquilícense o mandare a ambos a dirección.-amenazo nezu sensei quien fue ignorado por ambos.

-ni lo intente sensei una vez que empiezan es imposible detenerlos.- dijo una de las chicas y a lo cual todos asintieron.

En algún momento de la discusión Gokudera había sacado un par de dinamitas de su bolsillo y Yamamoto había tomado su bate de baseball, del cual nadie supo de donde rayos lo saco, y todos los alumnos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos alejándose lo más posible al parecer ambos jóvenes iban muy enserio con su discusión.

\- Nezu sensei llame a la directora para que los tranquilice antes de que empiecen a destruir todo el salón.-dijo un chico asustado el maestro estaba a punto de salir en busca de la directora cuando escucho en fuerte estruendo provenir de la mesa del castaño quien al parecer había golpeado fuertemente la mesa causando que todos guardaran silencio, incluyendo a los dos alborotadores que voltearon a verlo, Tsuna tenía ambas manos recargadas sobre la mesa, la cabeza ligera mente inclinada provocando que su cabello callera hacia el frente ocultando su rostro.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto-dijo con una voz tan fría que helo la sangre de todos los presentes.-detengan esta ridícula pelea inmediatamente y discúlpense con los compañeros y el maestro por causar alboroto durante la clase.- dijo mientras les dedicaba una mirada que prometía dolor si no lo hacían, ambos jóvenes palidecieron al ver la expresión de su jefe.

-lo sentimos.- dijeron al unísono guardando sus armas y sentándose en sus respectivos lugares obedeciendo al castaño ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-ya pude continuar con la clase Nezu sensei.- dijo el castaño recuperando su actitud habitual y sentándose sin prestar atención a las miradas sorprendidas que le mandaban sus compañeros.

Nezu sensei tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar, cuando al fin logró recuperar la compostura puso orden en el salón y se dispuso a continuar la clase.

Tsuna suspiro golpeándose mentalmente por su estúpida exhibición.

" _baka, baka, baka, que rayos hice?! Como pude perder la compostura tan fácil?_ "- se reprendió el vongola- _"aunque en mi defensa puedo decir que ambos estaban a punto de destruir el salón y además me siento tan irritado debido a que la molestia en mi abdomen me está matando"_.-se excusó mentalmente el castaño.

Las próximas clases pasaron sin ningún percance o por lo menos así fue hasta el final de la cuarta clase, todos estaban reunidos en el lugar de Tsuna conversando animadamente cuando un joven alto, ligeramente robusto y de cabello negro alborotado se acercó interrumpiendo su conversación.

-valla peor si es el perdedor Tsuna.- dijo con burla barriendo al castaño con una mirada llena de desprecio.- al parecer sigues siendo el mismo perdedor que antes.- dicho comentario causo que todos sus amigos se pusieran furiosos, Tsuna lo podía decir por el aura amenazante que sintió a su espalda, donde se encontraban Enma, Yamamoto y Gokudera pero lo que le sorprendió de sobremanera fue ver que de las tres chicas emanaba un aura aún más escalofriante pudo notar la expresión molesta de sus tres amigas, fue entonces que se alarmo, si sus guardianes y amigo eran peligrosos cuando estaban enojados causando desastres y destruyendo todo a su paso no quería ni imaginar lo que las chicas serían capaces de hacer, más aún ahora que cada una de ellas había estado recibiendo entrenamiento especial por parte de lal mirch y Bianchi.

Tsuba solo llevo su mano izquierda a la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente, que podía decir en esa situación para calmar un poco el ambiente, Tsuna sabía que si no hacía algo rápido aquel chico corría peligro de morir golpeado por todos sus amigos, que a todo esto Tsuna no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era ese chico.

-Déjalo Mochida-san no vez que el pobre esta por orinarse en sus pantalones. - dijo con burla otro de sus compañeros provocando que todos sus compañeros de clase se rieran.

" _Maldición porque no te callas_ " pensó alarmado al ver como una espesa aura asesina inundaba el salón." _que nadie es capaz de sentirla, o soy el único con un poco de sentido de supervivencia, espera…dijo mochida? Que no se supone que el ya debió de haber cursado."_ pensó recordando al antiguo capitán de kendo el cual era el principal causante de las burlas hacia él hace algunos años atrás.

-silencio!- grito enojado Mochida. – no creas que he olvidado que tú y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente.

-pelea? - pregunto confundido hasta donde el recordaba ellos ya habían tenido su dichosa pelea hace años y si su memoria no le fallaba él había resultado ganador.

\- sí, no se trucos sucios abras usado, pero en esta ocasión todo será diferente.

-Trucos sucios? -pregunto aún más confundido.

-oh vamos! ¿Dame-tsuna, no creerás que realmente habíamos creído que ganaste contra Mochida-sempai sin hacer trampa o sí?- ese fue otro de sus compañeros y ante dicha pregunta todos sus compañeros se reían una vez más.

-Dame Tsuna sí que es tonto, realmente lo creyo.

Ok, en definitiva, todos sus compañeros de clases eran unos completos idiotas,como en todos los cielos podían creer que él había hecho trampa cuando todos ellos habían estado presentes durante el duelo como para saber que había ganado justamente, aunque no está seguro de si el haber ganado cuando había sido revivido con la llama de la última voluntad contara como trampa en fin, todos sus compañeros se estaban tan concentrados burlándose a su expensa que no habían notado esa aura asesina que emanaba de sus amigos.

-bastardos como se atreven a burlarse así del Judaime!.- grito furioso gokudera mirando con odio a todos sus compañeros mientras sacaba las mismas dinamitas que ya había guardado con anterioridad Tsuna se preocupo e inmediatamente volteo a ver a su guardián de la lluvia esperando para que fuera a detener a su explosivo compañero pero al ver la expresión seria de este supo que no aria nada por detenerlo afortunadamente para él, el timbre sonó en ese momento anunciando el inicio de la próxima clase y en ese preciso momento entro el profesor de algebra por lo que todos regresaron a su asiento inclusive el propio peli plata quien tras ver la mirada amenazadora que le mandaba su jefe decidió calmarse.

Después del incidente con mochida, todo volvió a la normalidad era la hora del receso y Tsuna junto con sus amigos se encontraban en la azotea.

-ese estúpido pagara por haberse burlado del Judaime- grito gokudera recordando el anterior incidente con el capitán de kendo.

-ma ma Hayato, sabíamos que sería así cuando decidimos regresar a Japón, además fue Tsuna quien nos pidió que mantuviéramos el secreto para no involucrar a los civiles.

-lo se pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo, ese Mochida me las va a pagar

-Hayato será mejor que no lo lastimes- susurro el castaño todo esto comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

-pero judaime!

-pero nada, ellos son solo estudiantes mimados e inmaduros déjalos ser, después de todo en cuanto termine el año no los veremos de nuevo

-a todo esto. - interrumpió yamamoto.- que no se supone que mochida sempai ya se debió de haber graduado?-pregunto a nadie en general.

-está recusando desu.- respondió haru

-ese bastardo como se atreve a burlarse de judaime cuando el mismo ha reprobado un año es el quien debería recibir las burlas, no Judaime.

-lo que me parece sorprendente es que aun tiene a todos los compañeros comiendo de su mano.- Tsuna tenía curiosidad por saber porque todos sus compañeros alagaban y obedecían a Mochida cuando este había reprobado un año entero.

-bueno en realidad Mochida- san es algo así como el "héroe" de la clase.- respondió Hana haciendo comillas con los dedos de ambas manos.

\- y eso a que se debe ?-pregunto extrañado la tormenta.

-bueno mochida sempai dedico su ultimo año al entrenamiento con el kendo que descuido por completo sus estudios, pero gracias a eso ahora es el ganador estatal de kendo y capitán del grupo de nami-alta.- siguió kyoko.

-eso explica todo, hay que irnos pronto empezara la próxima clase.-dijo Tsuna mientras se levantaba siendo seguido por todos los presentes.

Las próximas semanas pasaron con relativa calma el día a día era tan tranquilo y monótono que empezaba a resultar asfixiante o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el mejor Hitman del mundo el cual se encontraba sobre la cama donde el joven vongola dormía profundamente sin importar que la alarma sonaba en toda la habitación, una sádica sonrisa se formo en sus labios, el conocía una manera más efectiva de despertar al castaño, tomo a leo en su mano transformándolo en un enorme mazo de de 10 kg. Y se dispuso a golpear a su alumno con este cosa que habría logrado de no ser porque su dame alumno se levanto rápidamente esquivando con eficiencia el golpe, pero al levantarse tan rápido no se fijo que las sabanas habían quedado enredadas en sus pies y al intentar dar el primer paso cayo de cara contra el piso.

-Hiiii! Grito mientras se cubría su lastimado rostro. – Reborn!-se quejo.

-Urusai Dame-Tsuna báñate y vístete que se está haciendo tarde.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-hai- respondió desanimadamente a pesar de que sabía que su sádico tutor ya se había marchado.

Desenredo las sabanas de sus pies para no tropezarse de nuevo y se levantó, entro al baño y tomo una ducha rápida al salir vio el reloj que estaba sobre el tocador.

-Reborn!-su grito se escuchó en toda la casa causando que una sonrisa ladina se formara en los labios del bebe.

-Maldito Reborn porque rayos no me despertó antes!-farfullo el vongola quien se vestía rápidamente en este último año era bastante extraño que él se levantara tarde, después de todo la mayoría de sus reuniones se llevaban a cabo a tempranas horas del día por lo que se había vuelto una costumbre el levantarse temprano solo que en esta ocasión había tenido una reunión telefónica con dos de los mejores técnicos de vongola, la cual por motivos profesionales se había alargado y terminado a las tres de la madrugada, Tsuna llego tan cansado y enfadado que en cuanto se recostó sobre su cama callo profundamente dormido. Termino de vestirse y bajo las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante entrando al comedor tomo una rebanada de pan tostado la cual se metió a la boca para poder tomar su mochila y salir de la casa topándose en la entrada con su mama de la cual se despidió con un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-ara araa Tsu-kun se ha hecho tarde-dijo la castaña sorprendida, desde que su hijo había llegado de Italia siempre se levantaba temprano.

-después de todo sigue siendo un Dame.-dijo Reborn a lo que la mujer solo sonrió divertida, si bien el pequeño tutor siempre se refería a su hijo como un dame la mujer sabía que el tutor tenia gran cariño por su niño.

Tsuna corría rápidamente por la calle cundo al doblar en la esquina se topó con sus dos amigos.

-Hyato Takeshi buenos días-saludo reuniéndose con ambos.

-buenos días Judaime

-buenos días Tsuna

Caminaron durante varios minutos donde sus dos amigos se dedicaron a discutir, Tsuna reía al ver el comportamiento explosivo de gokudera ante el despreocupado y alegre de Yamamoto pero al momento de llegar a Nami-chu Tsuna tuvo una extraña sensación, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y una fuerte presión invadió su pecho, se sintió alterado algo malo iba pasar, esa extraña sensación era su híper intuición advirtiéndole que algo malo sucedería y esta nunca se equivocaba.

-Judaime sucede algo? -pregunto gokudera preocupado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-he? No no sucede nada. -dijo regalándoles una enorme sonrisa estilo vongola, lo mejor era no preocupar a sus amigos. -será mejor que entremos no tardan en empezar las clases.

Ambos miraron preocupados a su amigo y jefe ellos sabían que algo andaba mal, pero lo dejaron pasar después de todo confiaban en su amigo y si fuera algo grabe este le diría, ¿no?

Diferente a lo que el castaño esperaba el día transcurrió sin ningún tipo de percance, las clases avanzaron con normalidad, sus dos guardianes junto con los guardianes de Enma Shitt P y Ooyama Rauji discutían ocasionalmente mientras él y su amigo hacían lo posible para que no destruyeran la escuela con sus "pequeñas" discusiones, después de todo no querían ser mordidos hasta la muerte por el perfecto demonio o ser liquidados por la ex presidenta del comité de exterminación que, aunque ya se habían graduado de nami-chu seguían visitando la escuela ocasionalmente para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Así que todo el día estuvo con relativa calma sin embargo Tsuna no pudo deshacerse aquella sensación de vació en el estómago y conforme avanzaban las clases la presión en su pecho iba en aumento, el estaba seguro de que algo pasaría y sus sospechas se cumplieron cuando al final de la última clase donde todos los alumnos se preparaban para salir, aquello sucedió.

Fue su híper intuición lo que advirtió a Tsuna quien rápidamente se levantó corriendo hacia una de sus compañeras de clase aventándose sobre ella justo en el momento en el que hubo una fuerte explosión.

Se había formado una densa capa de polvo provocada por el derrumbamiento de piedra y explosivos había un enorme agujero en una de las paredes del salón y pedazos de vidrio y piedras se extendían por todo el piso, algunos de sus amigos estaban heridos, pero por lo que pudo ver ninguno estaba herido de gravedad se escuchó una segunda explosión y escasos segundos después una tercera, como era posible que esto ocurriera en una escuela pública? Con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y todos sus nervios alterados iba a levantarse para apoyar a los heridos lo mejor era evacuar a todos los alumnos para su sorpresa alguien ya se le había adelantado, Mochida ayudaba a los alumnos heridos a levantarse y le ordenaba a los que estaban bien que apoyaran a los demás evacuando primero a los heridos, Tsuna noto como todos en el salón seguían sus órdenes Y realmente no le sorprendió mucho, después de todo Mochida era el líder de la clase.

-te encuentras bien? - pregunto Tsuna a la chica a la cual había salvado de la explosión y quien estaba en shock mirando la destrucción a su alrededor. -te encuentras bien? -pregunto nuevamente llamando su atención.

-me lastime el pie.-dijo señalando su pie herido, al parecer un pedazo de roca le había alcanzado a golpear.

-puedes caminar? -esta solo negó. -bien te ayudare. - el ayudo a la chica a levantarse pasando los delgados brazos de esta sobre sus hombros y tomándola de la cintura para sostenerla mejor.

-apóyate en mi. – dijo mientras a paso lento salían del salón.

Ya afuera noto que habían evacuado a todos los estudiantes y se sintió aliviado de que la mayoría estaban bien, algunos inclusive sin rastro alguno de heridas tal parece que solo una parte de la escuela había sido dañada.

Las ambulancias no tardaron en llegar Tsuna dejo a la chica con una de las enfermeras, camino por entre todos los alumnos buscando a sus amigos y cuando al fin los encontró corrió rápidamente hacia ellos.

-mina!-grito llamando la atención de todos ellos.- se encuentran bien?-pregunto preocupado mientras empezaba a inspeccionar a cada uno de ellos sin darles siquiera la oportunidad de responder cuando comprobó que ninguno de estaba herido suspiro aliviado.-qué bueno que estén bien.

-Juudaime, usted cómo se encuentra? -pregunto preocupado Gokudera.

-descuida Hayato estoy bien, qué sucede?- pregunto a nadie en específico cuando vio a todos sus compañeros o por lo menos los que no estaban heridos correr hacia la entrada principal de la escuela.

-no lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo.- respondió Hana y después todos siguieron a la multitud lo que vieron al llegar a la entrada los sorprendió.

Sobre la entrada principal de nami-chu estaba dibujado el símbolo del anillo del cielo de vongola y sobre este estaban pintadas dos largas líneas con pintura roja, al verlo Tsuna sintió su sangre hervir, tenso el mentón y agacho su cabeza provocando el cabello cubriera su rostro.

-Hana -llamó a su amiga que estaba justo detrás suyo y quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar la voz inquietantemente tranquila del castaño. –raccoglie tutti in caserma… ora!(Reúne a todos en el cuartel… ahora!)-Tsuna estaba tan furioso que no noto que estaba hablando en italiano, afortunadamente los alumnos estaban demasiado ocupados viendo hacia la puerta principal como para notarlo.

-e mi prendo cura, décimo.(ya me encargo, décimo) -respondió morena con seriedad, quien le había ordenado no era su amigo Tsunayoshi sawada si no su jefe el décimo vongola, así que inmediatamente tomó su celular para llamar a los guardianes y a todos los que pertenecieran al círculo interno del vongola, debía reunir a todos en el cuartel lo antes posible.

Tsuna miro una última vez aquella pintura y apretó tan fuertemente sus puños que estos comenzaron a sangrar, esta era claramente una declaración de guerra hacia Vongola y si guerra querían, guerra les daría sin notarlo una sádica sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pobres pensó no podía esperar para ver sus caras llenas de sufrimiento cuando acabara con ellos, dando una última mirada a su escuela se marcho con la promesa de que eliminaría a aquellos que se atrevieron a lastimar a sus compañeros.

Al fin! Por fin pude subir el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado.

Puede que las partes en italiano estén mal escritas, disculpen pero soy un asco en idiomas por lo que me vi en la necesidad de utilizar el no muy confiable traductor Google

No sé si alguien noto que tengo un estilo de narración un tanto raro, pero espero que les haya gustado y si tienen una sugerencia para mejorar mi estilo estaré agradecida.

si les gusto el inicio de mi historia porfa no olviden de mandarme reviews y si no les gusto también toda crítica constructiva es buena.

sin más por el momento me despido, besitos!


End file.
